


Crazy 4 U

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Spencer is getting boxes of conversation hearts candies with special messages.  It freaks him out a little, so he enlists Garcia's help in figuring out who could be sending him the presents.





	Crazy 4 U

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "Conversation Hearts". I thought it fitting for it to be CM.

Spencer opens the door, frowning when there’s no one there. He knows he’d heard the doorbell, and he’d ordered pizza twenty minutes ago. He starts to shut the door when he notices a small, pink box sitting on the welcome mat. He picks it up and laughs a little when he realizes it’s a box of conversation hearts. He glances around and there’s still no one there, so he closes the door and shakes the box. He knows he shouldn’t even be entertaining the thought of eating the sweet little hearts, but he does enjoy candy. Not many people outside his friends from the BAU know that.

He opens up the candy, and, as he’d done as a child when his mother would give him the conversation hearts, he reads the messages. His brows pull together as he sees that all of them are the same saying. They all say cutie pie. He picks up his phone and calls Garcia. “Hi Penelope. Did you leave me a box of candy?” 

“Oooh. Someone’s got a secret admirer,” Garcia says, a song lilting her voice. 

“No. I just... I got a box of conversation hearts at my front door and they all say cutie pie. I thought maybe you... You didn’t leave them for me?” 

“No, I didn’t, Spencer. Do you want me to send someone to see if they’re poison?” 

“No. No that’s okay.” Spencer dumps them back in the box and says goodbye, hanging up. He goes back to reading _Hound of the Baskervilles_.

The next three days, he comes home from work to find single boxes of conversation hearts on his door mat. All of them are filled with the tiny candy hearts, each day a different saying. The second box had said soul mate, the third said be mine, and the last box all said say yes. He scowls and grabs his phone out of his bag, calling Penelope. “Hi Penelope. Can you come over? I found another box of candies. I’m... I’m starting to get a little freaked out.” 

“No problem, boy wonder. I will be over in a moment.”

Spencer puts the newest box in a pile with the other boxes and makes a face. He’s more than a little weirded out by this, not knowing who’s sending him the candy. He’s too awkward regarding people he’s attracted to for anyone to really be interested in him. Unless the other person is one of his co-workers, which has happened on occasion. Spencer sighs and shakes his head; there’s no way that this is anyone he currently has a crush on. Considering the one person he actually likes like that is a straight, almost married, man, this can’t be him.

He glances up when there’s a knock on the door and walks over, opening it. Penelope is standing there, with Derek. “Penelope, I just wanted you to come over.” 

“Derek caught me and you know I can’t lie to him.” 

“What’s up, kid? Someone stalking you?” Derek asks as he walks into the apartment. Spencer turns, watching as Derek picks up the boxes of candy. “You’re freaking out over some Valentine’s candy?” 

“Not freaking out. Well, a little, I guess.” Spencer shrugs. “Each box only has one saying in it. I mean, in one way, I’m flattered, but the other... Why isn’t whoever this is letting me see them?” 

“Maybe they’re just afraid you won’t be into them,” Penelope says, poking Morgan in the side. 

Spencer sighs and shrugs. “Penelope, can I stay at your apartment for a few days? I just... This makes me uncomfortable, not knowing who is doing this.” 

“Of course, Spencer.” Penelope gestures to his bedroom. “Go grab some clothes and whatever else you might need. Morgan will bag these up and take them in. Make sure they’re not poison or something.”

Spencer nods, heading into his bedroom and missing the glare and harsh whispers between Penelope and Derek. He packs a bag, grabbing some of his favourite books and four pictures he always takes with him. One is of him with the BAU team when Gideon was there-- the first time he’d felt like part of a family in a long time. The second is the BAU team with Rossi. The third Jennifer’s boys, Jennifer, and Will. They had made him part of their family so easily. The fourth is a picture of himself and Derek. They’d fallen asleep on the plane and Spencer had ended up with his head in Derek’s lap. As they’d slept, Derek’s hand had curled around Spencer’s chest in what Spencer had always thought was a protective gesture. Emily had taken the picture and given a copy to Spencer and he’d kept it with him ever since. “Okay, I’m ready to go.” 

Penelope smiles. “Perfect. Come on, boy wonder. Let’s go pick up some dinner, then we’ll go to my place and watch a movie. Derek, make sure you do what I said.” She glares at Derek before hooking her arm through Spencer’s and dragging him from his apartment, Morgan following after them.

A few days later, Spencer smiles as he opens the door to Penelope’s apartment, stepping through the doors. His expression changes in a heartbeat when he sees a stack of conversation heart boxes piled together on the table. “Penelope!” 

She comes out of the bedroom, eyes wide. “What... oh.” Her cheeks flushing, she looks around the room. “Uhm. So I found out who was giving you the candy. And... that person asked me to bring you these boxes. Said you’re smart enough to figure out who it is. They aren’t poisoned or anything. I promise. I completely trust the person who is sending them to you.” 

“Penelope, who is it?” 

She points behind him, shrugging a little. “Sorry.”

Spencer frowns as she disappears back into her bedroom. He turns around, taking a step back. “Derek?” 

“Hey, pretty boy. I guess I shouldn’t have been quite so subtle about it. I really thought you would figure me out though. I mean, I figured I was pretty obvious.”

“You’re straight. And almost married.” 

“Bisexual, actually. And Savannah and I aren’t getting married after all. She... She doesn’t want a long-term relationship.”

“What about the baby?” 

“She’s going to give him to me after she has him. Besides all that, I have been in love with you for quite some time now. Whether you believe me or not, I want you. I have wanted you for a long time. The more I get to know you, the more I fall in love with you.” Derek holds out yet another box of candy hearts. “Open these and read them?” 

Spencer licks his lips. It all seems too good to be true. He takes the box and opens them, smiling at the handful of colourful candies that read, ‘Be Mine, Pretty Boy.’ “How did you get them personalized?” 

“Found a candy store downtown that does made to order candy. Asked if they could mock some up.” Derek raises an eyebrow. “Well? What’s your answer?” 

“Yes. If you’re serious about this, then of course, the answer is yes.”

Derek grins and moves closer, pulling Spencer into his arms. He leans in and kisses him softly. “Let’s go to your place, Pretty Boy. We can find a place for us at a later date.” 

Spencer nods, smiling softly. “Give me a few minutes to get my stuff together and I’ll be ready to go.” 

Derek takes a step back. “Pretty sure Garcia has your stuff for you,” he says, gesturing to the bag, ready to go on the couch.

Spencer rolls his eyes and packs the boxes of candy into his bag, then picks it up and looks at Derek. “Thanks, Penelope. I’ll see you later,” Spencer says, barely raising his voice. 

“No problem. Go, enjoy, have fun. I want details later,” she adds. 

Derek laughs and wraps an arm around Spencer’s waist. “No details. Thanks, Baby Girl.” 

Penelope smiles as she watches her boys head off. She’ll get the details, but for now, she has to call Emily and JJ and let them know their plan worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, so this one took me a month and a half-ish to write? Which means I'm like... 31 days too late to have actually written it in February... whoops. I can only blame the stress at work, but I'm hoping to actually get back into the swing of things with my writing. I am trying to be better about getting things written.


End file.
